Foldable and portable scaffolds for support steps or platforms are known in the art. For example, G. G. Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,670 shows a scaffold having end members with upright posts and transverse horizontal bars. A back member is pivoted to a post of each end member to allow the scaffold to be folded.